Hijo de la Luna
by super-stephanie meyer
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que una hembra gitana conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer llorando pedía al llegar el día desposar un calé... -tendrás a tu hombre piel morena-desde el cielo habló la luna llena. -pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él- De padre canela nació un niño blanco como el lomo de un armiño, con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna niño albino de luna...


**Capítulo 1**

Sin importar el frío y la neblina, Anthony líder del clan MacCullen encabezaba la cuadrilla de valientes guerreros, hombres cansados y hambrientos que regresaban a casa después de un largo viaje. A pesar de ser de noche, la brillante luna llena ilumina su camino, la tranquilidad solo era interrumpida por los relinchidos y galopes de los caballos, uno que otro murmullo de las aves nocturnas o los aullidos salvajes de los lobos.

El Laird de los MacCullen, levanto su rostro hacia los cielos, estaba impresionado al ver la luna brillando en todo su esplendor, no lograba recordar otra noche donde la luna estuviera tan radiante, era como esta si tratara de decirles algo o de por lo menos asegurarse de que llegaran sanos a su destino, Anthony negó con la cabeza, estaba tan cansado que eso hacía que imaginara cosas, se sentía como una mujer sensiblera, ¿desde cuándo un guerrero, pensaba en lo hermosa que estaba la luna?, ¡por todos los demonios! El haber estado meses separado de su amada Elizabeth y su pequeña Alice, le estaba afectando, estaba tan ansioso por estar con ellas y rodearlas en sus brazos. No era debilidad amar a su esposa ¿o sí? Para él Elizabeth y su hija eran su mundo, no importaba lo que dijeran lo demás.

No le importo haberse despedido a toda prisa del rey James a tan solo terminar con el encargo que se le había hecho, estaba ansioso por regresar a casa, recordar el dolor de su esposa cuando recibió la misiva del rey convocándolo en Edimburgo le rompía el corazón, no pudo haber llegado esa orden en peor momento, entendía el dolor de su esposa, porque era el mismo dolor que él había sentido, solo unos días antes, Elizabeth se había puesto enferma sin razón alguna y causa eso perdió el hijo que estaban esperando, un niño de seis meses, no podía culpar a la comadrona por no haber logrado salvarlo, después de todo era muy pequeño, Dios sabe muy bien lo mucho que esa pérdida le dolió, su pequeño hijo, su heredero y sucesor, pero sabía que no podía dejarse derrumbar, su esposa y su hija de dos años de edad lo necesitaban, por esa razón cuando la comadrona también confirmo que debido a la pérdida de sangre y el desgarre que sufrió Elizabeth sería casi imposible que volviera a quedar embarazada trato de mostrarse

optimista, necesitaba ser valiente por su familia, no podía permitirse perder a Elizabeth, ella era todo para él, ella tenía que sentir el amor que él le profesaba ahora más que nunca..

-estaremos bien- fue un susurro al viento, ninguno de sus caballeros estaba suficientemente cerca para escucharlo, ahora se encontraba más tranquilo, los primeros días después de perder a su pequeño, fueron el purgatorio

, porque por poco también pierde a su esposa a causa de la fiebre, pero dios fue benevolente y ella logro recuperarse físicamente por lo menos, porque espiritualmente se había roto algo en cada uno de ellos, y a pesar que sabía que ambos llevarían el luto eterno por la pérdida de su hijo, ambos tenían que salir adelante, tenían una pequeña hija por la que vivir y todo un clan al cual guiar, hombres, mujeres, niños, familias completas dependían de los señores MacCullen, él era el Laird del clan y no se permitiría derrumbarse ante la desgracia, y tampoco permitiría a su esposa desmoronarse, amaba a Elizabeth y si la llegaba a perder, que los cielos se amparan de él porque no estaba seguro que no sobreviviría sin ella.

-Mi lord,- llamo su fiel amigo Aro, su primer caballero, -estamos cerca de un arroyo, tal vez sería conveniente detenernos para que los caballos descansen y beban agua, solo un par de horas señor, después continuaremos cabalgando y estaremos en Cullen poco después del amanecer- Anthony frunció el ceño, su plan era cabalgar toda la noche y llegar al castillo Cullen antes del amanecer, estaba tan ansioso de llegar a casa y estaba seguro que sus hombres también, pero no podía ser inconsciente, los animales necesitaban descansar, también podría aprovechar para asearse un poco en rio, llevaban días cabalgando, estaba cansado, sudoroso y lleno de polvo, lo que menos quería era asustar a su esposa e hija.

-de acuerdo- concedió, su primer caballero se alejó para dar las instrucciones, rápidamente al llegar a encima de la ladera, todos se desviaron hacia el oeste, donde se encontraba el rio, "Solo unas horas", pensó, pronto estaría con su amada esposa otra vez, pero no lograba entender todavía esta ansiedad que lo acosaba, al principio pensó que sería el nerviosismo por ver a su familia después de varias semanas de ausencia, pero extrañamente presentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Anthony decidió que eran imaginaciones suyas, así que se concentró en darse un baño en el agua helada del rio, se afeito y se cambió de ropa, después de un par de horas ordeno a los hombres que montaran y continuarían con su camino, con las rodillas espoleo a su caballo y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, apenas habían entrado a galope cuando un ruido llamo su atención, se puso alerta, pensando que serían atacados por sorpresa, pero desecho la idea, estas praderas ya pertenecían al territorio de los MacCullen, nadie lo atacarían en su propio territorio, decidió continuar su camino, pero ese pequeño ruido lo hizo detenerse, no parecía ser un animal herido o una ave, así que agudizo el oído hasta que escucho un pequeño chillido, "Un llanto", se estaba volviendo loco, sus hombres al ver que él se había detenido, todos lo imitaron, se pusieron en alerta y muchos desenfundaron sus espadas.

Pero su líder nos les prestó atención, bajo de su caballo y se adentró entre los árboles y la maleza buscando el objeto de llanto, su corazón latía desesperadamente, pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco hasta que claramente escucho el llanto de lo que parecía ser un bebe, ¡Por todos los demonios!, sabia diferenciar el llanto de un niño del sonido de un animal y definitivamente ese era un bebe llorando, sintió que se le oprimió el corazón, y más aún cuando se encontró con algo que jamás en su vida hubiera creído posible, entre unos juncos y yerbajos estaba una bulto, lentamente se aproximó, ¡Era un bebe!,

-¡por la sangre de cristo!- el llanto del bebe se convirtió en berridos, él se aproximó hasta tomarlo en brazos, la frágil creatura estaba envuelta en lo que debería ser una sábana, pero esta era una tela barata, rasposa, su amigo Aro, llego a su lado, al ver lo que su líder tenía en brazos soltó una maldición y ordeno a sus hombres que buscaran a los alrededores por si encontraban a alguien más.

Anthony dudaba que encontraran a alguien o al menos con vida, suponía que sus padres eran viajeros que pasaban por aquí y los habrían asentado, sus cadáveres estarían cerca, a lo mejor lo habían dejado aquí mientras trataban de escapar o despistar a sus atacantes, pero aun así ¡Maldita sea su estampa!, ¿Por qué habrían hecho eso? Anthony los maldecía mentalmente, él había perdido a un hijo, ¿Qué clase de padres abandonaban voluntariamente a uno?, así fuera por salvarlo de ello

Lentamente y con temor desenvolvió a la criatura, para examinar que no tuviera heridas, había descubierto que la tela que lo envolvía tenia manchas de sangre y temía que estuviera herido, respiro con alivio al ver que no presentaba lesión alguna y también se sorprendió al verlo completamente, era un niño hermoso, con la piel tan blanca y suave, poco a poco él bebe comenzó a calmarse y abrió lentamente los ojos, quedo maravillado al ver sus hermosos ojos color plata, un hermosos color gris brillante, su cabello apenas era una mata de pelo, era difícil definir qué color ya que la creatura era muy pequeña, y en ese instante maldijo para sus adentros.

-¡Que el diablo maldiga eternamente a las personas que te trajeron a este mundo y de dejaron a la suerte hermoso niño!- dijo con rabia al darse cuenta que la pequeña creatura todavía tenía el cordón umbilical, no era un experto para darse cuenta que este era un pequeño que no tenía muchas horas de haber llegado a este mundo, un detalle importante llamo su atención , el pequeño poseía un collar parecía un símbolo, quizás el de otro clan, en él podía distinguir un sol y una luna que se fundían entre si formando una hermosa alianza, y aun que ambos estuviesen unidos la luna era la que tomaba la mayor atención al ser más grande y brillar de una manera extraña diferente y atrayente al tacto del niño, la superficie del sol de aquel colgante era rugosa con varios filamentos que formaban un raro trenzado y puntas que miraban en todos los sentidos más la luna estaba en uno de sus puntosa más delgados y era una trenza similar a la del pelo de las mujeres y separado se podían ver lo que parecía pequeñas piedras que adornaban la joya; la tomo con la mano y con cuidado se la quitó al niño esforzándose por agarrarle el cuello ya que era tan pequeño que ni este se mantenía solo, dando a entender que se edad era más que corta y se lo guardo con mucho cuidado, el pequeño en ese momento estornudo y Anthony salió de su ensoñación, la noche era helada y podría enfermarse, así que rápidamente se quitó su plaid para abrigarlo y tiro lejos la insulsa tela que lo había estado envolviendo.

-Mi lord, hemos encontrado algo- le informó su primer caballero, él se giró despacio y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los del otro hombre hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando, gesto que entendió con rapidez y se dispuso así a decirle.

\- hay una mujer, una gitana al parecer muerta cerca del arroyo, creemos en su procedencia por sus facciones, morena pelo oscuro- le dijo recordando a la hermosa y pobre mujer que yacía sin vida sobre los pastos del bosque siendo acunada por el frio y la luz de la luna, de una forma extraña como si intentase protegerla.

-¿Cómo fue asesinada? -Pregunto el lord con él bebe en brazos meciéndolo lentamente mientras este se iba quedando dormido.

-fue apuñala en el estómago señor, murió desangrada - dijo estremeciéndose al recordar cuanta sangre adornaba el cuerpo de la mujer.

-bien, revisadla buscar si tiene algo similar a esto- dijo mostrándole el colgante este lo examino durante unos minutos y se fue, Anthony se quedó mirando al niño de repente un ruido demasiado fuerte lo hizo despertar y el llanto volvió a retumbar desde lo más hondo de su garganta, siguió meciéndolo hasta que este comenzó a sollozar de forma más débil convirtiéndose al instante en un silencio algo desagradable y desconfiado, acompañado por las respiraciones acompasadas del pobre huérfano, al ver que una leve sonrisa se posaba en los labios del bebe la suya se incrementó y se dejó liberar un segundo de la realidad y miro al cielo, solo habían pasado unas horas desde la última vez que sus ojos habían mirado fijamente a la luna llena, pero ahora no lo era, se encontraba a la mitad de su tamaño, y pudo ver que poco a poco esta se volvía de nuevo llena, el hecho le fue tan extraño que siguió mirando fijamente hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-señor la mujer tenía ese grabado en un brazalete- le respondió señalando a la mano en la que tenía el colgante. Entonces no había dudas, el niño era de esa mujer gitana, lo que resultaba extraño, ya que el niño era blanco como la nieve, a su mente llego la idea de que tal vez, el padre del niño fuera blanco, era bien sabido que hombres seducían a las mujeres y las dejaban embarazadas de sus bastardos, Anthony apretó los dientes con furia, ¿Por qué siempre los hijos tenían que cargar con las culpas de sus padres?, el hombre que hubiera hecho esto era un enfermo, sabia las consecuencias que podrían surgir de una relación ¡por dios! Todo hombre corría los mismos riesgos, era su deber cuidar que no sucediera si no quería procrear a un bastardo. ¡Maldito infeliz! A lo mejor estaba casado y no quería que se supiera de su pequeño desliz.

-¿no encontraron nada más?- esperaba estar equivocado y volver a su hipótesis inicial, esa donde creía que a los padres los habían asaltado.

-Mi Lord, los hombres no han encontrado a nadie más- le informo su primer caballero.

-Claro que no- dijo con firmeza, apretando los dientes, odiaba a los que le habían hecho esto a este niño, ¡por dios! Que estaba pasando en este mundo, ni siquiera una bestia abandonaría a sus cachorros.

-¿Qué hará con la creatura mi lord?- se giró lentamente para ver no solo a su amigo, sino a todos sus caballeros que estaban expectantes


End file.
